


What She Lost

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, POV Multiple, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark was not always going to be there to play the role as Lana’s back up boyfriend. It was about time she saw it too. And see it she does.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 14





	What She Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver, Lex/Lana, references to Clark/Lana  
>  **Disclaimer:** don’t own anything  
>  **Warning:** none  
>  **Spoilers:** vague s6, through 6.14 'Trespass'  
>  **A/N:** Written as a bday fic for theclexfactor (LJ)! If you are a Lana fan, probably not for you, but I did try to be a little more fair to her here, even if I was frustrated with her at the time, and just wanted her to have to see Clark moving on.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lana Lang and Alexander Luthor …_

Clark glanced at the invitation sitting on the counter in front of him. He remembered the manner in which Lex had given it to him, using words aimed to hurt. It was frustrating to remember that he had actually allowed himself to get riled up.

But no more. He would not waste time thinking of his former best friend with his ex-girlfriend … this wedding would not give him any more headaches or sleepless nights.

Lex has gotten desperate and Clark almost rolled his eyes thinking of how he had taken to using Lana to get back at Clark. _Come see what you lost, is that all you got?_ That’s what Clark had wanted to say but really, he had been focused on getting Lex out of his barn as soon as possible so he didn’t say anything.

It had hurt when he first discovered that Lana was pregnant and Lex had proposed to her but time eased the pain. At first, he had felt guilty … that he had sent her into Lex’s arms, where she would inevitably get hurt. But those feelings had changed. When he had finally come to the realization that Lana had chosen Lex, that she had made the choice to be with him, despite his warnings, he was able to really move on.

 _That wasn’t the only reason you were able to move on._ Clark couldn’t help the blush that flooded his cheeks but he knew that it wasn’t far from the truth.

Strong arms circled around him, startling out of his thoughts. Feeling warm breath on his neck, he sighed and leaned back into the familiar embrace.

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” a voice he only knew too well asked.

Spinning around, Clark beamed upon meeting chocolate brown eyes.

“Nothing important,” he replied.

Oliver Queen simply raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Clark grinned and nodded.

“Then I know you weren’t thinking about _me_ ,” Oliver said teasingly, “Because I’m extremely important.”

“There’s just no end to your ego, is there?” Clark joked.

“Mmm … no, not really,” Oliver responded with a laugh. He looked like he was about to say more but his eyes fell on the invitation resting on the counter.

The smile faded as he moved to pick up the invitation, his eyes darting to Clark, a curious expression on his face.

“Oliver,” Clark started.

“Not important, huh?” Ollie asked quietly.

“No,” Clark said firmly, “It’s not … _they’re_ not important to me.”

“I wouldn’t be upset if they are,” Oliver told him gently. “I know she was your first love …”

“My _first_ love,” Clark interrupted. “I have moved on … and I’m much happier now than I ever was with her.”

The smile was back. “You are, are you?” Oliver asked coyly.

All it took was a few seconds for Ollie to be back in Clark’s arms.

“Definitely,” the brunet confirmed, before leaning forward to swiftly capture Ollie’s lips with his own.

Ollie responded to the kiss immediately and Clark lost himself in his lover’s arms, as he had so many times before.

A need for air separated them and Oliver took the moment to search his expression.

“Are you okay?” his boyfriend asked.

“I’m fine,” Clark assured him. “I was just thinking on whether to go to this thing … but it’s not like it bothers me anymore.”

Oliver’s expression showed skepticism and Clark quickly pecked his lips before smiling.

“Trust me, Oliver,” Clark insisted. “Those two don’t bother me any more.”

“I just hate that they hurt you at all,” Oliver admitted.

“They did hurt me,” Clark agreed. “But I’m better now … you make me better.”

“I always want to be the one to make you better,” Oliver said honestly.

“You make me happy, Ollie,” Clark declared. “Never doubt that.”

Oliver smiled and Clark couldn’t help but smile back. _This_ was perfection … just being with Oliver … nothing else could be better.

If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be in a stable relationship with Oliver Queen, of all people, he would’ve scoffed and insisted they be checked into Belle Reve.

However, what he once thought was impossible had happened and Clark was not lying when he said he had never been happier. He had never felt as right with Oliver as he had with anyone before and the blond just completed him. Oliver and he fit like he had never fit with anyone else before. Oliver just understood him and he thanked the Gods every day for allowing this wonderful person into his life.

Their romance had been completely unexpected and realizing he had feelings for Oliver had blown him away.

Sure, he recognized the fact that the older man was attractive but short of being blind, Oliver’s natural good looks were impossible to ignore. But back then, he was dating Lois and he didn’t even consider a serious attraction to Oliver.

Then Oliver left and he realized how much he actually missed him. The two of them kept in contact and Clark found that he was happier after talking to Oliver.

Realizing he may have feelings for someone who was quickly becoming one of his closest friends scared him to no end because for one, he had never been attracted to a man before. It was all new territory. That and he was positive Oliver would never return his feelings.

Though he tried his best to hide how he felt, it was only a matter of time before he slipped up. He had never been good at hiding his feelings and this time was no exception. Unfortunately for him, his slip up had happened over the phone.

But then again, considering the results, it hadn’t been so bad after all.

_Clark smiled as he dialed the familiar number and waited as the phone rang. Someone answered on the third ring._

_“Queen speaking.”_

_“Oliver, hi,” Clark said, trying to be calm, even as the voice on the other end caused his heart to skip a beat._

_“Clark,” Oliver said, his voice taking a cheerful note. “Hi! How are you?”_

_“I’m good,” Clark replied. “And yourself? I’m not calling at a bad time, am I?”_

_“Not at all,” Oliver assured him. “I’m doing well. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?”_

_“I actually wanted to thank you,” Clark confessed._

_“Thank me?” Oliver repeated, confusion evident in his tone. “For what?”_

_“For what you did for Tobias,” Clark explained. “How you got him the eye surgery … that was really great of you, Oliver. I want you to know how much I appreciate you helping out.”_

_Clark really felt he owed the blond a thank you for his immediate agreement on helping out. When Clark and Chloe had discovered that not only was Tobias was meteor infected and had the ability to identify other meteor freaks but that Lex was using him for his own personal gain, they had been horrified._

_He knew this young man needed help and he had no idea who to call. Then Oliver’s name had popped into his head and he took the chance, calling the blond and asking him for help. Ollie had only been too willing and now he knew that Tobias would have a brighter future, away from Lex Luthor._

_“You don’t need to thank me, Clark,” Oliver said warmly. “I was just doing what anybody would.”_

_“No,” Clark argued, “Not everyone would’ve done that. And I am grateful.”_

_“Well, you’re welcome,” Oliver said and he could practically hear the blond smiling. “I’m just glad I could help out.”_

_Clark closed his eyes for a brief second, allowing himself to picture that perfect smile, the sparkling brown eyes and the chiseled chin … all the features that made up the handsome Oliver Queen._

_As of recent, he was discovering that his feelings for his friend may be more than just platonic. It was scary but he knew that whatever emotions he had toward Oliver were definitely not friendship. He thought he was doing a good job of hiding them but there were times when the words were just at the tip of his tongue and he didn’t want to stop himself from revealing the truth._

_The fear of Ollie’s rejection and the possibility he may lose him for good always managed to help keep his mouth shut though._

_“You know, Clark,” Oliver was saying, bringing him back to reality. “I want you to know I think it’s pretty amazing how you help out all these people. I mean, I wouldn’t have even known about this if it wasn’t for you.”_

_“I didn’t do much,” Clark said, glad they weren’t having this conversation face to face so Ollie wouldn’t be able to see the blush that was now staining his cheeks._

_“Au contraire, Clark,” Oliver replied. “If it wasn’t for you, Tobias wouldn’t have gotten the help he needed. You took the initiative and called me … you were the one who cared enough to actually do something for him. Every time I think you can’t get any more wonderful, you do something to surprise me,” he finished, awe pouring out of every word._

_‘I think you’re pretty wonderful yourself,’ Clark wanted to say._

_“Really now,” Oliver said, surprised. “I had no idea, Clark.”_

_Clark gasped, realizing he had actually said that aloud._

_“Umm … yeah,” he said shyly, embarrassed. “I do.”_

_“That means a lot to me, Clark, coming from you,” Oliver told him and Clark’s heart fluttered at the sincerity in his voice._

_“I’m glad to hear you’re doing well though,” Oliver added._

_‘I’m fine, missing you but other than that, okay,’ Clark thought._

_“You miss me?” Oliver echoed._

_“I said that out loud?” Clark realized, horrified._

_“I take it you didn’t mean to?” Oliver questioned._

_“Not at all,” Clark sighed._

_“There’s nothing wrong with it, Clark,” Oliver was quick to say. “I … I miss you too. I do consider you a friend, you know.”_

_‘And I wish I could consider you as just a friend but it’s much more.’_

_“Clark?” Oliver said, sounding stunned, and then he realized that once again, he had slipped up._

_“Oh my god,” he groaned. “I’m … Oliver, I’m so sorry. I gotta go … I’ll talk to you later.”_

_“Clark, wai-” Oliver tried to say but Clark had already hung up._

The next few days had been extremely difficult for Clark. He remembered feeling sick inside, shocked that he had actually revealed his true feelings to Oliver. The blond had attempted calling several times but he had managed to avoid him.

In his mind, he believed nothing Oliver could say to him would be good. It was just Ollie trying to find a nice way to let him down and he just wouldn’t bear to be able to hear the pity in his voice.

The calls stopped eventually and Clark, though he had been expecting it, couldn’t help the disappointment that welled in his heart at the thought that he had lost Ollie completely.

But Oliver Queen was not a quitter and he should’ve known better than to let his guard down.

_Five days … it had been five days since that fateful phone call that had led Clark to hanging up on Oliver._

_Since then, Ollie had tried to reach him countless times, failing in each attempt. Finally the attempts had just stopped._

_It had had been a little over a day since the last one and Clark wondered what this meant. Was Oliver deciding he just wasn’t worth it anymore? Would their friendship be gone, both of them being awkward around each other when they were forced to have contact?_

_The idea saddened him but he knew that it was his fault that this had happened. Things had been going so well. If he only was able to keep his feelings to himself, everything would’ve been fine._

_But no, he had go and screw things up. At least before he had Oliver as a friend … now he had nothing._

_Clark moved through his chores that day as if he was on autopilot. When he was finished, he got cleaned up and went to his loft, needing some time alone to think._

_Relaxing on the couch, Clark closed his eyes, reflecting over the craziness that had been the past few months._

_Hearing footsteps, he kept his eyes closed. It was probably Chloe. He knew that his best friend had been worried about him lately, especially after Oliver tried to get to Clark using her. Even those attempts failed and Chloe was not even able to secure any answers from him. She didn’t persist too much though, knowing that if he wanted to talk, he would._

_The footsteps stopped and Clark opened his eyes, ready to greet his best friend. But when he turned, he froze, the blood rushing from his face at the sight that met him._

_Because it wasn’t Chloe standing there._

_No … it was none other than the last person he wanted to see._

_Oliver was standing there and staring at him, a determined look on his face and Clark’s heartbeat speed up at the intensity of his gaze._

_“Oliver,” he managed to say. “Hi.”_

_“Hi, Clark,” Oliver responded calmly. “You seem surprised to see me.”_

_“I … I wasn’t expecting you,” Clark stammered._

_“Weren’t you?” Oliver quizzed, “I mean, I’ve been trying to contact you repeatedly over the past few days and you’ve been avoiding me. You can’t honestly think I’d just give up.”_

_Clark didn’t have to say anything, his expression said it all and seeing the way Oliver’s eyes narrowed, he knew the blond had figured out what he was thinking._

_“You thought I’d given up,” he stated incredulously. “Do you think you mean that little to me?”_

_“I thought I had scared you away,” Clark responded, lowering his eyes._

_Oliver moved to close the distance between them and crouched down in front of him. He cupped Clark’s face in his hands, forcing the brunet to look at him and Clark found himself unable to look away._

_“If you believed I would scare that easily, you don’t know me as well as you thought,” Oliver said softly. “And if you have given me a chance to speak before you freaked out, you’d know that what you said is what I’d been hoping to hear from you for a very long time.”_

_A gasp escaped his lips and Clark could only stare at Ollie wordlessly, unable to believe the words coming out of the older man’s mouth. He was half-tempted to pinch himself because he was already wondering if this was a dream._

_“You have no idea how much I want you,” Oliver murmured._

_“Oliver,” Clark began but the blond was quick to cut him off._

_“Tell me, Clark,” Oliver said seriously. “I’m not making too much of your words, am I? This is what I think it is?”_

_Oliver looked so hopeful that Clark couldn’t bring himself to deny it. He knew what he was feeling and now, he was finding that his feelings may not be as unrequited as he previously thought._

_“It is what you think,” he confirmed. “I … I like you, Oliver. As more than just a friend.”_

_Oliver smiled … it wasn’t the smirk that tended to adorn his face but a true, genuine, heart stopping smile, and Clark found that he couldn’t speak. The blond took one of his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm, sending shivers up and down Clark’s spine. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life._

_“Then we’re on the same page,” Oliver said softly. “Because I feel the same way.”_

_“Yeah?” Clark bit his lower lip, his gaze locked on Oliver’s._

_“Definitely,” Oliver responded. He smiled cheekily, shifting to get closer to Clark. “And I’d really like to kiss you now.”_

_“I’d like that too,” Clark said and that was all he was able to say before Oliver’s lips were on his, engaging them in their first kiss._

_It was everything Clark imagined it would be and more and he knew right in that second that nobody would ever make him happier._

The kissing had been amazing and after a heavy make out session, they had talked about their feelings and where they stood with one another.

He trusted Oliver and that day, he told the blond everything about him … the truth of his origins because though Oliver wanted to be with him despite his abilities, he wanted their relationship to not have any secrets and lies between them.

For a brief moment, he was worried Ollie would change his mind but the blond had taken the news very well, proclaiming it didn’t make a difference to him and promising that he would never tell Clark’s secret to anyone.

And Clark believed him.

Never before had it felt so _right_ telling someone the truth. Not even with Chloe. Ollie never demanded anything from him and it made him want to tell him everything.

The fact that their relationship was free of lies made it even easier. They understood one another like nobody else understood them.

But only a select number of people knew about their relationship.

Clark wanted to keep it a secret because he didn’t want their relationship to be all over the tabloids. He got into enough trouble with paparazzi when the whole Linda Lake story came out. He didn’t need any more trouble and Oliver understood that.

That’s why only Chloe, his mom and the team knew about them. The most important people in their lives and that was it. Chloe had been very supportive and his mom had taken news of his sexuality very well. After all, she approved of Oliver and thought him to be a good match for her son. Most importantly, she was relieved that he was finally moving on from Lana, as she hated to see him hurt.

The team liked to take the opportunity to tease them at every given opportunity but they were happy for them too.

It had been over a month since that first kiss and everything had been moving perfectly.

Now all he had to do was make it through Lana’s wedding and he would be set. Even though he had fallen out of love with her, he couldn’t help but care for her well being and he didn’t think that being with Lex was good for her.

“Clark,” Oliver’s voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“You okay?” the blond asked once he had gotten his attention.

“I’m great,” Clark responded.

“Got lost in your thoughts again?” Ollie teased. “What are you thinking about?”

“Actually this time … you,” Clark told him with a grin.

“Is that so?” Oliver questioned. He pouted slightly. “But I’m right here.”

“Sorry,” Clark apologized, kissing him lightly. “It won’t happen again.”

“Better not,” Oliver retorted, the twinkle in his eyes giving away the fact he was just playing around.

Instead of responding, Clark just captured Ollie’s lips, effectively silencing him.

The invitation and the wedding were quickly forgotten.

Whenever he was with Oliver, nothing else mattered. And as long as he had Ollie, that was all he needed.

That’s all he would ever need.

So this was what true love felt like.

Not everyone was experiencing bliss like Clark though. Over at the Luthor mansion, one of the residents was trying to be that joyful but was finding it difficult.

Lana Lang sighed as she made arrangements for her upcoming wedding. Unconsciously, she touched her stomach, the reason that she was currently making plans to become the next Mrs. Luthor.

Lex and she had not been together that long and she knew that if she hadn’t gotten pregnant, the discussion of marriage wouldn’t have even come up.

But she had and he proposed.

She had said yes, after much debate. _That’s not the only reason you said “yes” … don’t lie to yourself … you tried for other options._

Yes, she had. She had made that one last attempt to get to the truth … to find out the secret that Clark Kent had hidden from her for so long.

Clark still loved her, she knew that much for sure. But he just couldn’t be honest with her. She didn’t know why he couldn’t trust her. Chloe knew the big secret and _she_ didn’t, which she found highly unfair. How could Clark proclaim to love her and hide this major part of his life from her?

Only to confide in Chloe. She was supposed to be the woman he loved yet Chloe Sullivan got all the trust. It just was not fair. Though Chloe was her friend, she couldn’t help but be bitter that she got the information that Lana desperately wanted.

Which was why she tried to extract the information from her when she found out that Chloe knew. But Chloe refused to budge. Remembering that Chloe had said Clark had come looking for her, she decided to try Clark. Maybe he had had a change of heart.

Much to her disappointment, she got nothing on that end either. What was worse was that Lex had let her pregnancy slip before she had a chance so he was now completely closed off to her, even going as far to wish her well with Lex. That one stung.

So she went back to the mansion and accepted Lex’s proposal. She did love Lex and unlike Clark, he was _honest_ with her. He would definitely make her happy and they could have a nice family together.

If Clark wanted to pretend she didn’t matter, then let him.

But she did matter to him. The way he kidnapped her during her engagement party infuriated her but it proved that his love for her hadn’t died. She wouldn’t lie and say she hadn’t been jealous when he strolled in with Lois but it was _her_ she had left with.

Thanks to Martha, she had managed to escape with Lex but she _had_ kissed him back. That she remembered with vivid detail. She also remembered seeing the bent chisel that Lex had tried to stab Clark with. It had looked like it hit solid steel.

Yet Tobias said that Clark was not a meteor mutant. Then what was he? But then again, he could be lying. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had lied to protect Clark Kent. There was just something about him that made the people who were lucky enough to be in his inner circle want to protect him.

She bit her lip and frowned. It always came back to Clark and his secrets.

Either way, she still had no idea what caused Clark to act so bizarre during her engagement party. She just hoped that he wouldn’t pull a repeat at the wedding. _Or do I?_

 _No, I love Lex._ Yes, she did and she was going to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him.

As for Clark, well, he just better not cause any trouble at her wedding. Lex had told her he had invited him, saying that he believed it would be important to have him there because he knew she cared about him.

The last thing she wanted was drama on her wedding day though. She and Clark hadn’t talked after that engagement party episode and she figured it was best to go over there and tell him where they stood.

He needed to know that she was lost to him and that she was moving on with another man. It was time he accepted it.

That idea was what possessed her to get into her car and drive toward the Kent Farm. Lex wasn’t around so she didn’t have to give him an explanation to why she was visiting her ex.

Minimal traffic allowed her to make it the farm in a short amount of time. Stepping out of the car, she eyed the farmhouse and couldn’t help but dart to the house next door, where she once lived. So many things had changed since then.

Whether it was for better or for worse … well, on different days she had reasons for both.

 _Now where would Clark be?_ The answer came to her just as quickly. The barn. Of course. That’s where he usually was.

Stepping into the barn, she felt a rush of memories wash over her. It was sad that the most recent ones had been not as pleasant. Walking toward the steps that would take her to the loft, she was about to climb when a sound stopped her.

It was Clark.

More than that, it was Clark laughing. A true, genuine laugh.

“Stop that!” she could hear him say. “Don’t you have any decency?”

Was Chloe here? She didn’t recall seeing her car outside. Great, that was the last thing she needed.

“Oh come on,” the reply came, “You know you like me naughty.”

 _That_ was definitely not Chloe. For one, it was distinctively male. But it was familiar. She frowned, trying to place the voice.

She didn’t have to think very long … her question was answered for her.

“Ollie!” Clark said, “Someone could _see_ us.”

Ollie? Now she knew where she heard the voice before. Ollie, as in Oliver … as in _Oliver Queen_. Wait, but the last time she checked, Oliver Queen was dating Lois Lane. She heard they broke up and he left town but … but when did he get back?

More importantly, why was he with Clark? Since when were those two such close friends anyway?

“Nobody will see us,” Oliver assured him. “Besides, don’t you want to live on the edge?”

Her heart was pounding so hard that she was certain it was going to burst out of her chest. Their conversation had her nerves on the edge. There was no way that it was just friendly. The suggestiveness in Oliver’s voice was just too clear for her to avoid.

 _I should go._ She really should. Whatever they were doing, they obviously thought they were alone. But she couldn’t bring herself to leave. For once, she needed answers. And she was going to get them.

That was why she found herself slowly walking up the stairs, into the loft. With each step she took, she grew more nervous but she knew this was what she had to do.

Reaching the top, she took a deep breath and found the two people she was looking for. And had to refrain from gasping aloud.

It was one thing hearing and suspecting but to see it with her two eyes was just a whole different story.

Both Clark and Oliver were on the couch, Oliver straddling Clark’s thighs and Clark’s hands were resting on Oliver’s back, holding him close. Their position was just so intimate and they looked so _right_ together that it broke Lana’s heart.

“You drive me crazy,” Clark murmured.

“The feeling is definitely mutual,” Oliver responded with a smirk and to her horror, she saw the blond lean in and kiss Clark.

This was just too much for her. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes. She knew that one day Clark would move on.

She knew that. _Did I?_ Of course she did. It wasn’t as if she expected him to pine over _her_ forever. _Didn’t you?_

No, she wasn’t like that.

But never had she figured he’d move on with another _man_. _Does it matter?_

Clark had never showed any interest in men before. _What difference does it make? The point is that he’s moved on and he’s happy. With someone that isn’t you. Whether it’s a male or female, it really doesn’t make a difference._

He was happy with someone who wasn’t her. She felt like she had been slapped. And she _really_ shouldn’t be here. Lana didn’t have voyeuristic tendencies and she wasn’t about to start now.

Yet she couldn’t tear her gaze off the scene in front of her.

When Clark moaned Oliver’s name, it was time to go. They may be kissing now but she really didn’t want to stick around and find out if they were going to move forward.

She made a motion to leave but the tears that now clouded her vision stopped her from retreating as quietly as she had arrived. The old wood floors creaked and the noise got both Ollie and Clark’s attention, who immediately separated.

They saw her immediately and their expressions turned to shock.

“Lana?” Clark was the first one to speak.

“I’m so sorry,” she managed to say. “I just … I’m sorry.”

With that, she did the only think she could think of … she turned and left.

She was almost at her car when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

“Lana, wait!” She stopped and turned, finding herself face to face with Clark.

“What?” she asked bluntly.

“I wanted to talk,” he explained. “About what you saw.”

She glared at him and couldn’t help the bitterness in her tone as she said, “Now you want to give me answers? Why should I care about you and your boyfriend?”

Clark frowned at her harsh tone and she felt momentarily guilty as she saw the hurt flash in his eyes. But then she saw his flushed expression, his lips bright from kissing and the jealousy took over again.

“Why are you so angry?” he asked. “You moved on … and so did I. What’s the problem?”

Lana wasn’t expecting that.

“It’s not a bit deal,” she told him stiffly. “Forgive me for being stunned to find my ex is bisexual.”

“Well, it’s new to me too,” Clark confessed. “Besides, the last time I checked, we don’t tell each other everything anymore.

“Did we ever?” she retorted. “And I thought you still loved me,” she finished, her voice barely a whisper but Clark picked up on it.

“I did love you once,” Clark said. “But I moved on. Just like you moved on with Lex, I got over you. And Oliver makes me happy.”

“I guess I shouldn’t find it a surprise that you didn’t tell me,” Lana remarked. “But I’m sure that Chloe knows. I’m usually the last one to find out these things anyway.”

Clark didn’t say anything, just looked away.

“Look, Lana,” he began but she was quick to cut him off.

“Clark, I don’t want to hear it,” she interrupted. “I have to go anyway.” She opened her car door and glanced at him.

“Don’t worry,” she added, “I won’t tell anyone.”

He nodded slowly.

She pursed her lips, his words coming back to her. “You’re really happy?”

“I am,” he confirmed.

“Happier than you were with me?” The words were out before she could even stop them.

There was pain in those green eyes but he didn’t even have to give her answer. One look and she _knew_.

Swallowing hard, she nodded. Then she got into her car and drove away, trying her best to not look back.

How she made it back to the mansion in one piece, she didn’t know.

Checking her mirror, she saw she was a little messy so she took a few minutes to fix herself up before she went inside.

It was a good thing she did too because Lex was home when she entered. He greeted her with a quick kiss and she was grateful he didn’t suspect anything was up.

“When did you get back?” she asked, trying to sound interested.

“Just recently,” Lex answered. “I was surprised not to find you around.”

“I just went for a drive,” she lied.

“That’s understandable,” Lex noted, “All these wedding plans must be stressful, especially with the baby.”

“There’s a lot to do but I know the end result will be worth it,” Lana told him.

“Lana, you don’t have to do so much work,” Lex reminded her. “I have a lot of people working to make this wedding spectacular. Just say the word and you will have all the assistants you need. With the baby, I don’t want to put you under too much stress.”

“Trust me, this isn’t anything I can’t handle,” Lana assured him. “I definitely want to have a say in my own wedding.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Lex said sincerely.

“This makes me happy,” Lana responded, kissing him softly. “I’m happy … believe me.”

A smile tugged at Lex’s lips and he nodded.

“Then I’m glad,” he said, before meeting her lips again.

Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on Lex completely but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. Her fiancé was perfect … and she was happy.

Then why wouldn’t the image of Clark and Oliver leave her?

Back at the farm, Clark made his way back to Oliver once Lana was gone. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to ask her why she had come in the first place. It had just been so shocking to see her standing there in the first place and when she ran off, he just felt the need to go after her.

He had shot a pleading glance at Oliver and his boyfriend had understood, giving him an understanding look.

It wasn’t because he had feelings for her or anything but he did care for her, despite not being in love with her anymore and he wanted to make sure she was all right.

They hadn’t really talked though, Lana being too upset. He supposed he understood that she had been shocked but there had been something more. It had almost been like she was … jealous. But that was ridiculous.

Lana moved on with Lex, she was _pregnant_ with his kid. At the back of his mind, he remembered how she came to him, asking for his secret. That had been all about his secret though, right? It wasn’t as if she wanted him back.

That had been then though … now she was engaged to Lex. She wouldn’t be trying to check up on _them_ when she was going to be married, right? _Don’t be silly, Clark … it’s just your imagination._

Clark was hoping it was his imagination because he had truly moved on so he wanted Lana to be happy too.

All he could do was hope though because there was no way that he was going to try and talk to. Going to the mansion was definitely not on his list of things to do.

At the very least, he really hoped she wouldn’t tell anyone, least of all Lex. He wouldn’t put it past the other man to use this information against Oliver and the last thing he ever wanted was Ollie to get hurt because of their relationship. The blond would brush it off, saying that Clark was worth it … he knew his boyfriend too well but he didn’t want it to come to that.

 _Don’t think of it, Clark._ Yeah, he figured he would try not to worry. He had more important issues to concentrate on. For now, he had to go and double check that his boyfriend wasn’t upset that he ran after his ex.

Oliver was right where he left him, sitting on the couch, with a faraway expression his face.

“Hey there,” he said, getting his attention. The blond looked up and smiled warmly but there was a hint of concern in his brown eyes.

“Hi,” Ollie replied, scooting over so Clark would have place to sit.

Once seated, Clark sighed, running his hands through his hair. “That was interesting.”

“Are you all right?” Oliver wanted to know.

“I am,” he said. “It was just weird.” He met Ollie’s eyes. “She said she won’t tell anyone about us though.”

Oliver shrugged, like Clark knew he would. “I am not too worried. She can tell the whole world for all I care.”

Clark couldn’t hold back a laugh, causing Ollie to look at him quizzically.

“I just … I had a feeling you’d say that,” Clark told him.

Oliver grinned. “Well, I guess it’s ‘cause you know me better than anyone.”

“That I do,” Clark agreed, meeting his lips for a brief kiss.

Pulling away after Clark sighed contently, resting his forehead against Ollie’s.

“That was nice,” Oliver said, nuzzling his nose against Clark’s.

“Just nice?” Clark questioned. “Guess I gotta do better then,” he added, leaning in for another kiss but Oliver stopped him.

“Clark,” he said, serious again, “Not that I wouldn’t love to keep kissing you but I need to know how you’re doing.”

Realizing the true stubbornness of his boyfriend, he separated from Oliver, leaning back against the couch.

“I was a bit surprised by her visit but that’s it,” Clark said honestly. “You weren’t upset, were you? That I went after her?”

“No, I wasn’t,” Oliver told him. “I know you were just going to check up on a friend. I trust you and I know you don’t love her like that anymore.”

Clark couldn’t help but feel giddy at the pure trust that Ollie had for him. He silently vowed to never break it.

“It’s more her I’m worried about then you,” Oliver added.

“Why’s that?” Clark asked, even though he had been having the same worries.

“Well, the way she looked at us, it’s clear she’s not over you,” Oliver said pointedly.

“She’s engaged to and pregnant with Lex’s kid,” Clark reminded him.

“Lex proposing and being pregnant didn’t stop her from coming to see you before,” Ollie retorted. Clark had told him all about that incident. At first, he didn’t want to mention it because it took place right after he kissed Lois while pretending to be the Green Arrow but he knew they couldn’t avoid it.

Ollie had been enraged on his behalf but he managed to calm the blond down.

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about,” Clark said gently. “If she had any ideas, she’s seen and heard from me that I’ve moved on.”

“You’re right,” Oliver said, smiling now. “She better realize that you’re taken.” The hint of possessiveness in his voice couldn’t be missed.

“Worried she’s going to come and steal me away?” Clark teased, nudging him slightly.

“Like she has a chance,” Oliver said smugly. “Besides, if she tried, she better figure out that I’d put up one hell of a fight.”

“Oh, you would, would you?” Clark asked, with a smile. Despite his playful tone, he knew his boyfriend was dead serious.

“Definitely,” Oliver said. He tugged on Clark’s arm and in one swift move, had him sitting in his lap. “I’d go up against the world if it meant keeping you,” he added softly before placing a kiss on Clark’s lips.

“Mr. Queen, has anyone ever told you that you’re quite the sap?” Clark asked, a glint in his eyes.

“Complaining?” Oliver questioned.

“Never,” Clark said, kissing him once more.

“Besides,” the brunet remarked cheekily. “You’re rather sexy when you’re being all possessive and whatnot.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened. “I’ll show you sexy,” he said, with a growl, pulling the younger man to him.

“Please do,” was all Clark was able to say before Oliver closed his mouth over his.

Not that he was complaining.

In fact, he was perfectly content.

Everything was just the way it should be.

Lana Lang would’ve disagreed though.

She had managed to put Clark and Oliver out of her mind for a bit but it kept coming back to haunt her.

That night, she could hardly sleep … all she could see was Oliver and Clark. It was awful.

 _You dumped Clark, this was your decision._ Yes, but he had said he didn’t love her anymore. What else was she supposed to do?

_I’m engaged to and pregnant with another man’s child. This should be a happy time. Yet, you still have a hold on me, Clark. Why? Why can’t I fully ever let you go?_

And why was he able to let her go?

Exhausted from the day’s events, she finally closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

Her dreams didn’t allow her any reprieve though and the days that followed weren’t any easier. Every free moment she had, her thoughts wandered back to one subject … Clark and his new boyfriend.

Slowly, she was accepting that Clark was indeed bisexual, though the kissing another man should’ve really hit it home. But considering that he had only shown interest in females and had girlfriends, her one of them, she decided that she was allowed to be a little shocked.

After all, he had said it was new for him and it had come as a surprise to _him_ so everyone around him could definitely be surprised too.

But what she didn’t understand was why Oliver? Sure, Oliver Queen was charming and handsome and intelligent, not to mention successful. Why would Clark pick him though? What could the two of them _possibly_ have in common?

At the same time, they looked so great together … and acted so in love that she couldn’t doubt their union.

Questions kept popping up about how they got together and why and it was difficult not having any answers.

Lex could see that she was stressed but just assumed that it was a combination of the upcoming wedding and the baby. She allowed him to think it so.

She was pretty complacent and when he insisted that they go out for a bit because she needed fresh air, she agreed.

They went to the Talon and she looked around as Lex ordered. He already knew what she wanted.

The Talon had a decent amount of people in it and she smiled, looking at all the couples and groups talking and laughing.

However, the smile fell as her eyes stopped on a particular pair. And this just was not fair.

Clark and Ollie were sitting in one of the booths, obviously also having a day out. They were smiling at one another and clearly oblivious to the outside world. Both men only seemed to have eyes for each other.

The expressions on their faces and the pure adoration in their eyes caused her heart to ache.

If she had doubts that Clark was over her, they were all gone now. The way Clark looked at him … it was obvious where his heart lay … or _who_ it laid with.

“Lana?” Lex’s voice brought her back to reality.

She forced a smile as he handed her the drink. Seeing her expression, he frowned.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Everything’s fine,” she told him.

He raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced. Immediately, he looked to where she had been staring before and then she saw her fiancé stiffen at the sight.

Of course he wouldn’t be happy. Clark was Lex’s former best friend and Oliver was his childhood tormenter. Though he didn’t know about the relationship, to see them in such a friendly situation would not settle well.

“I think it’s my turn to ask you if you’re okay,” she noted.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Lex asked, looking back at her. His tone was distant though and when he gave her a smile, she could tell it was fake.

One thing was certain … she was not going to tell Lex about Clark and Oliver’s relationship. It was better for both of them and besides, she told Clark she wouldn’t tell and this was one promise she intended to keep.

“Should we go?” Lana offered, needing to get out.

“We can sit if you want,” Lex offered but she could tell he wanted to get out as much as she did.

“No, I think it would be best if we go home,” Lana responded.

He nodded and together, they made a motion to the exit.

She afforded herself one last look at the happy couple, who hadn’t even registered their presence.

Clark’s face was glowing as he laughed at something Oliver said. He was truly, genuinely happy and clearly in love.

This wasn’t like Chloe or Alicia or even Lois, who Lana thought would be a threat. Each of those times, he had always found his way back to Lana.

But it was easy to see that there would be no coming back this time.

Oliver had really taken her place in his heart. He cared about her but the fifteen year old who had been crazy about her and tripped over his own feet whenever she was around was long gone.

If she had been honest with herself, she could admit that she had come to his house that day to show him what he lost when he said he didn’t love her.

Only to find out the only person who had lost out was her.


End file.
